Gowzie, The Giant
by En Gen Nero
Summary: Next Season is Comeing Soon. Gowzie 2, The Rival.
1. Gowzie's Move

It was a windy day in Toontown, the tree's swaying, people trying to scare people.

Now gonzo, I know you have to go to the bathroom, but go on the right hand seat. Thank you Murphy. A few seconds after he sat down, he heard this. WAAAH, WAH, WH, WAAAAAH. Hehehe, freakoids. Dang it, why didn't that work? Easy, I have one in my boxing style house. Freakoids, supposably resemble babies. Under the hat, that's hair. See it.

But Toontown just got a new neighbor, and no one trusts him. The foolish little Mitzi walks up to him and says, Hello, I'm Mitzi, what's your name. Then the guy stepped out of the shadows. There stood a gray elephant with rather evil looking eyes. He said, Uh hello, My name's Gowzie. Then Mitzi turned tail and ran... but then she stoped... then ran some more... but then stoped... and went up to talk to the guy. You arn't as mean as you look, are you? The guy said, Yes, I am the most evil, ruthless killer in the hystory of... no, I'm just kidding. Mitzi ran again... but then she stoped... and ran again... no, wait, she stops and goes back and says, sorry, I thought you were serious untill I reliezed you were joking, don't joke like that, will ya? The big man named Gowzie said, Sorry. So, anyway, I put up this special diet that makes me so fat, the fat takes impact of bullets, I also trained myself to be fast when this fat. I also weight train. I am so fast that I can catch a missle before it hits the gound, that strong too. But enough of that, If I say more, they will think it is safe to try at home, and it aint. So go tell everyone I am a nice guy once you get to know me. Mitzi softly says, ...yes sir. Then she runs... but stops and goes back again. One more thing mr. Gowzie sir, uh, what is with the eyes. Gowzie says, a hazzerdous problem. Some sort of nuculer bomb or something, I survived but, I instantly got feared by all. Mitzi goes, Ouch, poor guy, Hope you get settled into a new home. Ran... and then stoped... and then ran... and did not stop this time. Just then, a spotted green pig walks up to him and says, Yes, The one and only master of disaster, can I have you come to my house? Then Gowzie got an idea and said, sorry but I aint the master of disaster you think I am but sure, I'll come ove... wait a minute, is this a trap. The spotted green pig says, No sir, not a trap, just a little plan to do something to another guy. Gowzie says, Yeah, sure.

They walk to the house, and did I mention this was ... sorry, type stick, ask again later. When they both entered the house, there was a stupid koala looking at Gowzieand saying, Tell Murphy I am scary, not scared. I am sick of that guy trying to scare me, he never succedes but still. Then Gowzie turns around and says, STOP USEING ME, I MAY COME DOWN ON YOU LIKE A TON OF BRICKS! Then Murphy screams and turns tail as fast as he could. Then Gonzo walks up to his side and says, Well, what a ya know, the poor guy fell for his own trap, hehehe. I could use a guy like you, what's your name. Gowzie replies, No one uses Gowzie, Champion of the world. Then Gonzo says, hehe, well um, I wanted you to scare away pests if they ever come over and champion of the world? Then Gowzie quickly answers, okay, no one has been able to defeat me at fighting, not even the strongest guys in the group. I could take on two and still get 40 shots in before they get one. And I only try to defend myself. Also, might you be Murphy? Then Gonzo says, Uh no, I just stopped here to use the bathroom, the names Gonzo. Gowzie replies, Yep. Well, I better get going, this stupid crying is driving me crazy. Gonzo quickly says, don't you wanna see my house? Gowzie thought for a moment and said, oh, why not.

Then they get to the house and the first words that come out of Gowzie's mouth are, there is that stupid crying again. You have one of those so called freakoids don't you. Then Gonzo replies, yes but you gotta see the wall paper, it flashes at the ring of the bell, see. ding ding. Gowzie is mystified, cool, you gotta tell me more tomorrow.

Gowzie back at his house found a mad pig infront of it. It kept Yelling, YOU BLEW IT!  
I aint moving untill you show me satisfaction. Gowzie just picks him up and moves him aside and goes in the house. Murphy screams, GAHHHH, I'LL GET YA NEXT TIME.  
Gowzie yells out, yeah sure thing boy.

another day gone by like that, we will leave strong ol Gowzie to go to bed, rest untill morning.

Thank you for reading, this is my third Animal crossing fic this weak, R&R.


	2. Lobo's Lust

Chapter 2 of the Great Grey Elephant named Gowzie, We are going to check on him, But first, an evil sceame is being ploted.

MWAHAHAHAHA, this town will be spare parts along with Gowzie, aint that right Chief? Chief replies, Lobo, I have an idea, how about we do something relaxing, like watch tv. Ah, the news. The tv blares theses words,People, are beging to trust ol evil eyed Gowzie... Lobo sashes the tv, This is no good, trash this town, you are no good either, you are window food. Chief asks, what do ya... hey, put me down, NOOOOOOOOOOO! Lobo laughs until he heres, this. SPLASH., Huh, dang, stupid water.

Now let's go check on Gowzie, that ol bag of joy. Gowzie yawns and then wakes up to a door bell, I wonder who that could be. He opens the door. Shortstuff, go home, pig.Murphy says, I AM NOT A PIG, I just where this pig mask, sorry for all the pig confusion. Behold the metal wall. Gowzie counters with, A stupid piece of steel could never hold me back, Bear.Murphy says, Test it. Gowzie bashes through it with little struggle. Murphy screams and turns tail. Gowzie goes back to bed, almost, another doorbell woke him up. Gowzie says, Murphy, stop bothering me alredy, I mean wolf. The wolf, bloviously Chief says, Hello, I am chief, Lobo, located in sea tower... Gowzie replies, you mean lighthouse? Chief says, NO, Sea tower. So anyway, he has this plan to rule the town, and he want's to destroy it too. Gowzie, shocked with anger accepts the poor wolf's request.

Back to Lobo, MWAHAHAHA. They could never get to me, I am surounded in water, I am... huh, there are my puppets. Blaster. Hahaha,

Chief spots his gun and Gowzie protects, Chief, shocked, says, what are you doing? Gowzie answers, I am rotecting you, those bullets, can't go through me. Chief is dumbfounded. 15 bullets hot and they had no offect against Gowzie.

Lobo Cries with anger, Why ain't it working, these are pieces of junk, that guy better get off. GO AWAY, I LIED ABOUT THE DESTRUCTION THING.

Chief says to Gowzie, don't listen to him, he lies about everything except taking over town or the world. Let's push on into the castle. So the pushed on into the castle, they encountered bats on the first floor, vampires on the second, and even more treturous creatures,the next floor was a camping trip, Chief said, I met people in tents, Pierce, Amelia, Butch, and the master of disaster... Gowzie replied, You mean me or Lobo? Cause, I think Lobo is more of a disastorus person. Chief answers, I was talking about Lobo, okay. Gowzie, relieved, said, This tower goes all the way to the heavens, doesn't it. Chief replies, no but I think I see Alfanso Camping outside right now, I am going to call him. HEY, ALFANSO, WANNA COME UP HERE AND GIVE US A HAND. Alfanso screams, No ghost hunts please, it's a me! Chief always wonder why the cute little guy says that. So they went up and up and up, so far up that they reached Lobo the Lusted. The final battle to save the town. Gowzie Yells, Lobo, stop your rampage, or I'LL COME DOWN ON YOU LIKE A TON OF BRICKS. Lobo counters, Good work chief, let's take him prisoner, we can now run the town ourselves. Chief, dumbfounded again says, WRONGATITIVITALLY LOBO. WE take on each other, Gowzie, he would be no match for you, let's make it interesting. Gowzie says, Wow, great idea Chief, YOU"RE GONNA BE KILLED! Chief says, no way, this is personal. Chief won easely, thee end. Gowzie Screams, WHAT, THAT AINT A STORY, TELL ME THE PLAN THE LONG WAY. Chief gives up, Alright, I go and beat him up, you smash the cannon, and when done, let me enjoy the fight and watch me win. Okay, sound good. Gowzie replies, yeah.

Then, they went up the hatch, for real this time. Chief and Lobo both spoke, Chief first, Lobo, this city will not be destroyed, back off, you Wolf nightmare, huh? Just then, Rasher shows up. Chief yells out,Rasher, hey, going camping, Can I have the aircheck for your house, I don't know what it is? Lobo interupted, FANG, DID YOU CALL FOR HELP, STAY IN THE CELL. Rasher just then said, Wind disk throw, here, K.K. Frisa... I mean Faire. Chief yells, Alright, Lobo, Listen to this. Just then, he got out a magic leaf, it was a jukebox,he put the song in and... Fang just then said, Ah, K.K. Faire, song of the boat trip. Thanks Rasher. Rasher replies with a you're welcome. Then Lobo yells, Ack, K.K. Faire, I hate K.K. Faire. I can't... Just then, a mysterious gong sound from nowhere sounded, No, gotta be strong, can't let a little music let me down. And the battle starts, now, let's ckeck on Gowzie, I wonder what I kill if I push this. He then looks out the window and finds land and says, I souldn't be fined for anything. Then, he beat the metal out of the cannon, until he was able to push it through. Ooops. Now, I better check on Chief. Chief and Lobo were both exchanging turns, But then chief pushes him to Fang's jailcell, Fang just then choked Lobo, preaty soon, he was lying on the ground.

Chief and Gowzie jump with joy, ALRIGHT, WE SAVED TOWN. Then,some mysteriouswords were spoken, You win this round, suckers. Chief was dumbfounded again, Gowzie, just wen't to Lobo and tried hitting him.Lobo slid under him, jumped out the window and yelled, YOU WON'T be lucky _next time._ Then they looked out the window, and then went home.

Gowzie, who was bushed just went to bed, untill a doorbell sounded, Gowzie opend it and out pops Murphy, Murphy says, I think I finally have something that will work. Gowzie totally ignoring him slamed the door and said, yeah, yeah, whatever. Then he goes back to bed and says, Well, that was exciteing, I hope I get the chance again sometimes. YAAWN, But I am beat. Well, another day saved, but they still had to break the cool machienery, oh well. Another day saved is the important part.

R&R this chapter, please.


	3. Murphy's Masterpiece

Last time Gowzie fought a wolf, he... Actually, It was 98 Chief in there, Fang is the other 2 percent. But before we look at the champion of the world, let's check on the pig. Then Murphy screams, I AINT A PIG. I AM A BEAR. If you dare say whatever, It will be your head, we clear. Yes sir. Let's check on him.

Finally, the perfect weapon. The Gowzietron 10,000. Cobb, thanks for the help. But then Cobb, who really was a pig, said, sounds like you useing it against that Gowzie. Murphy yells, du-uh. He has been pestering me for weaks now. I MUST GET HIM. Cobb replies, sounds like you are the one who has done the pestering. Murphy yells, dagnamit Cobb, PLUG IT! I can't lose with this. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
Cobb replies, that is the longest laugh I ave ever herd of. Oh, and ave you seen my lottery ticket, I can't win it if I'm not in it. Murphy then says, uh, the lottery ticket, is on the table. By the Gowzietron.

Now, where was that Gowzie, oh right, walkng to his house for a good nights sleep, talking to ol Chief. Gowzie says to him, Chief, how about you stay with me, you could use some help. Chief says, sure. Say, I bet that Murphy has a Mondo Masterpiece weapon he could use against ya. Gowzie laughs and says, right, and oh look, a pig flew by. Chief replied, Yeah, how foolish of me to say that too. Well, good night. Wait, there is another bed right? Gowzie answers that with a yes. Lights out.

But let's check on Murphy. He is talking to Cobb, asking, Where do you think you're going? Cobb replies, camping with Puck, I want to go out and see the world. Murphy throws a book at him, and he was on his way.

When morning came, Gowzie awoke with a bell. He said, Murphy, shut up, I am trying to sleep. Murphy, yells out, I got it. Gowzie yells out, Yeah right baby bear. Murphy yelled out, at least you called me bear. Chief, still trying to sleep said, eh, could ya keep it down in there, thank you.

Murphy, still in blah-blah-land, says, There is no way you can win, sucker, too big and a big piece of piece of power right in the car, so, umm, umm, you can't win. I call it the, uh, Cobb, line. Cobb, in his tent yells, The Big Piece of junk! Murphy said, The big piece of... COBB! Oh yeah, the gowzietron 5000, no, 10,000. Gowzie insults, everyone needs a hail once ina great while. Murphy is ticked off. He says, Yeah well, TRY ME! Chief, still trying to sleep says, eh guys, I thought I told you to be quiet. Thank you. Murphy, useing the machine he built, just forced Gowzie in, Gowzie kept pushing, but not strong enough, then, he remembered his training, threw out a scream of encouregment and Pushed with all he had. The Gowzietron started moveing, but Murphy doesn't like playing by the rules, Oh no you don't. He punches, but, Gowzie, got a chance and pushed him further, got him picked up and thrown into the air. Murphy thought, I still have a chance to beat him, Try this on for size, SUCKER. He Launched his arms into a rocket punch. Gowzie couldn't dodge, so, He remembered, He could catch them, so he did it, but, they exploded, and sent him flying. Murphy, Who just landed, Laughed his long, meniecle laugh. MWAHAHAHAHA. But he heard a scream saying...

LET'S DO THAT AGAIN, AND MORE BOOM. Murphy had failed to kill Gowzie, he yelled at him and said, Round 3 goes to you, I thought I had it this time, You will not make a fool out of me next time, I WILL HAVE THE UPPER HAND! Chief still trying to sleep, took some drowzie pills and Yelled, GO AWAY NOISE MACHIEN. Gowzie, triumphent in his victory, went inside to sleep again. But was awoken by another bell. He opened it and there stood Cobb which just said, Whoa, you are the one, I can feal it, you beet him without a blink, I am Cobb, maybe we can be friends.  
Gowzie, just replied with yeah, sure, then closed the door like he always does. Went back to sleep.

Before I go, Let's check on ol Murphy one more time, I lost, so maybe I should make an upgrade, I will get you, even when my shirt starts to really be electric, I will win.

So there goes another day in toontown, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R. We still have a little time, so, I would like to do the prieview, Cobb made a new gyroid, the Sateloid, but, it runs amock, will Gowzie and his friends be able to stop it. To be continued.


	4. Cobb's Gyroid

Another boring day at Toontown, I hope you remembered that was the name of the town, cause it is. Now, let us check on how Cobb is doing.

Made a series full, all eight kinds. Sateloid, Mini Sateloid, Mega Sateloid, Tall Sateloid, Plain Satleoid, which there is no other plain Gyroid, Wee Sateloid, Squat Sateloid and Slim Sateloid. Now, let us turn them on. They all maid sounds that sounded kind of like a tall Quazoid. I might make some. well time to sleep. When he was in bed, The sateloids were beeping in harmony, what was going on.

Now, Gowzie is sleeping, alone this time, woke up and whatched tv. He was pondering, Man, I bet the ol tv will have some good shows on, alright, the gyroid shopping network. Beep, PING,bing-bing-bing-bing. He replies, cool, how much. They kept makeing the noises. Preaty soon, Gowzie was saying, Boring, let's see what else is on. Everything was the same. BORING, BORING, BOOOOOORRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG. I will just go on the internet. Same thing. HE yells, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He heard all over, Aw, come on man, show something else. COME ON. Awww. Noo. This has been too long, He has to find the source. But, A LASER CAME DOWN ON EARTH. Uh-oh, no casualties or injuries, but it is getting worse, can Gowzie save the village in time, probably not. But Cobb is still in his house, which just got blown up. A-he, sorry, typerighter just typed on it's own. What I ment to say, and he just went to check on the Gyroids. He says, Man, these guys are noisy, they need to be turned off for a while. For every Sateloid he turned off, one less laser was blowing down on the earth. once all were turned off. he went back to bed.

Everyone was cheering, Went back inside to whatch tv, thee end.

If you think I am like Lemony Sniket, you are right, I won't end it here.

The Next morning, Gowzie woke up to another crash of Laser. It happened again. Everyone was screeming. Cobb woke up again, to turn off the sateloids. All lasers gone. Everyone goes to bed again. But then the town thief, who's name will be kept secret untill much farther on. He droped the gyroid though.But he turned it on to listen to the sounds, wasn't happy and dropped it.

The next morning, disaster struck. one laser shot down from the heavens. Cobb woke up again, just to find, One of his sateloids has gone missing. He went out to search. He took a sateloid with him. He saw the laser, so he thought the only thing that might help him is anything he invented. He wanted to listen to the sateloid, so he turned it on. Another laser came down. He didn't know. He kept serching, then he turned the sateloid off and noticed something. one less laser was falling to the ground. so he kept it off. Then the town huddled by him. Gonzo, Gowzie, Mitzi, Chief, even Murphy was scared as a little kitty. Gonzo says, I think the gyroids are doing it. Gowzie then says, They looked like sateloids. Mitzi screams, Like the one Cobb is holding in his hands. Chief then breaks it down, Cobb, your sateloids are taking over town. Murphy says sarcastecly, ya think. Cobb was sad, I just wanted to make a great gyroid everyone would want, and now, we can't even find the impliment of destruction that gone missing from the house. Where could it... huh. He heard the ping and the wierd noises of a sateloid. He needed a shovel to dig it up though. So he went to nookingtons.

What a ya mean I can't buy the shovel. Tom Nook Yells, We are closed. Cobb yelled, come on, I need one, We are talking about a greater good here. Nook then says, well, If it is for the greater good, then okay. Cobb screamed with glee, he ran to the spot, And dug it up and turned it off.

The lasers stoped, everyone cheered, everything was the way it was. Now everyone went to bed. Except Cobb, who got another idea. Made a little something to sooth the Wedded, He made something that sounded like church bells, and called it, A Belldroid.

Gowzie had a rough day, he thought he would be able to solve the mystery, but I guess no. He went to bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

We have a little time left. So I will do next time, The LOTTERY IS OPEN, SOMEONE THOUGHT WOULD NEVER WIN, and won, What will he chose. To be continued.

Okay, still have a little time, Cobb, has made alot of things in his life, He made more gyroids too. So He will be a success.

Now I will tell ya about this story, every chapter is a make or break thing, this is one of my worse chapters, R&R anyway.


	5. Gonzo's lucky day

Okay, remeber Gonzo, He just signed up for the lotery, let's see how he does.

Gonzo, walking to gowzies house to watch the lottery, cause all he had was a room where he could practice beating up a Freakoid. Gowzie said, Gonzo, Why are you here? Gonzo replies, The lottery, my ticket says 14, 87, 69, 12, 91. Alright let's here the real. Alright, I am watching the lottery, hope I win.

The lottery gal says, Hello, welcome to the Toontown lottery, now, let's see what those numbers are.  
I got 14. Next is, 87, after that, 69, comeing up, 12, and Finally... Gonzo crosses his fingers. The lottery gal says, 91. Gonzo, looked at his ticket, and screamed, ALRIGHT, I AM A MILLIONAIR, ONE MILLION BELLS FOR ME. Then starts sing something to the tune of Golden ticket. I never thought that I would be, anything but an orphan, see. But suddenly I begin to see, alot of good luck for me. Cause I've got a winning ticket. I've got a winning smile right on my face. And then he pauses for a while and continues singing. I never thought I'd have the chance, to move from this house to a mansion, but suddenly I begin to smile, what a mysterious thing. Cause I've got a winning ticket, It's mine, but I won't be cheap, I've got a golden cloud over the sky, and cause I got the ticket, it's my lucky day. Pauses again then sings, I never thought I'd see the day, look at the world and gladly say, GOOD MORNING, LOOK AT THE SUN. I never thought that even me could slap the lap of Luxury, cause I have said, I can't get it done, But I got it done. Then Gowzie starts singing with him. I never thought that I could see A millionare heart within side me, but suddenly I can Bye a park and let the kids run around, wee. Then Gowzie sings, Cause you've got aWinningticket, You got another chance to make your day, And cause you got the ticket, it's you lucky day. Then they dance around alot and then start singing again, GOOD MORNING, LOOK AT THE SUN.stop and sing again, Cause I have said, You can't get it done, BUT I GOT IT DONE! I never thought that I could see, a millionair heart with inside me, but suddenly everyone shouts with glee, YIPEE, Both sing, Cause I've got a winning ticket, I've got a winning ticket, I've got another chance to make your day, and cause I got the ticket it's my lucky DAYYYYYYY!

the next morning at gonzo's house. A Kangaroo named Marcy was at the door and said, My baby's sick, help me Gonzo. Gonzo says, Sure thing little red riding hood, just kidding, you have a red hoodie on, get it.They both laughed. Marcy replies, thank you Gonzo, you will be in my heart. Another Kangaroo came up, Astrid this time. Gonzo just said, let me guess, Kid sick. Astrid nodded. Gonzo gave her the check and she was on her way. Then Gowzie came up. Gowzie replies, why are you, a rich person giving money to people? Gonzo replied, I bought everything I ever wanted, so now, I help people. I am so uncheap, Everyone likes me. Just then, a semi full off foor came. Gonzo says, Hey Gowzi, Help me hall this food into my plain, I am ending world Hunger.

When he came back, alot of sick people were wailing, I need money for an operation. He did what any gentleman would do, gave them money and explained why they should not get plastic surgery.

He went around the world, Helping people, he was know as the Golden heart. He helped everyone. He was so kind, He was willing to blow away every single bell he owned to help the world. He went back to Toontown, where at the museum, there was an awards seramony the award for purest heart was comeing up. Gonzo sat down. The award was being called out, the award guy yelled. The award goes to Gonzo for makeing the world a better place. Come up here. Gonzo Took the award and made his speach. People, even if you arn't rich you still have to help out, Help out no matter how rich you are, That is what I believe in. Everyone cheered and Gonzo resumed. But, I have no more money, and I hope we don't have anymore sick people, so for my last 5 thou, I built a Hospitle. Everyone Cheered as Gonzo went of the stage. Gonzo went back home where Gonzo's friends were in silouette. They shouted, YAAAAY, Hurrah for the happy person who made the world a better place. They sang For he's a jolly... well you know. when they left, he went to sleep, thinking about peace, the wonderful life of others. He ended world Hunger, built a hospitle and more, He has never been happier.

That is the end of the Chapter and might I say a briliant chapter indeed, a great expirience for Gonzo, next episode is about Chief, he wants to climb Mt. Toontown, but everyone yells for him to think about what he is doing, will he go or not, if so, will he make it to the top and back down, again. to be continued. Please R&R.


	6. Chiefs Choice

Yet another adventure, today, let us check on how Chief is doing.

Someone is at his door. He has a package, Chief runs inside with it, opens it and says, Alright, My Antique clock, I love clocks, infact I collect them. They just go great with Dj. K.K. Wow, I have an apatite for an adventure right now. Wait, what did I say? Shakes his head to get the idea out. Oh well, I bet... I supose... I could... Climb mount Toontown. Infact I heard it is really high. I'll do it. Villagers pop out everywhere and say, NO, DON'T. and then they leave. Chief shakes his head again, Too bad, I am doing it.

Now, let's go to Gowzie. This town just begs humans to come, but no Doughnut, Copper. Gowzie is sleeping as he usually is, when he is waked by the doorbell AGAIN. There stood Chief talking to Gowzie and saying, I want to go on a grand adventure, I must go search the unknown, I must... Gowzie interupted, If I wanted a monologue, I would have asked for one, now, what is that point on the pencile you were trying to poke me with. Chief continued, I must, Climb the Mountain of Toontown. Gowzie colapsed, fell down, got back up, and tried the whole surrprise thing again. A shock sign was over his head, You're gonna What! Chief said, you heard me right, I am going to climb the mountain. Gowzie said, oh, I thought you said climb the mountain. Chief got frusterated, DUH! Gowzie did the collapse routine again. Then he said, Chief, NO. Please, it is dangerous, leathel, protected by the man of the mountain. Chief, most certantly not careing, says, Forget trying, this is a thing I must do alone. I must do it for chaotic reasons that aren't necessary. Gowzie screams, No please, you musn't. The Mountain Man will defeat you. Kill you, push you off the mountain. Chief says, I got an Oxygen tank. Gowzie Says, It aint that high. Chief said, great, see ya. I will beat my fears with this, I will make it, to the top. Do... not... worry... my... man..., Gowzie. Gowzie yelled, where do you think you are going? Chief replied, well up the mountain of course. Goodbye Gowzie, The wicked one. Gowzie said, wwhat! Chief said, I aint a poet,no, far from it. Well, Goodbye.

Chief was doing his equipment check. Climbing Gloves, Check! Spike shoes, Check! Power Fangs for mountain gripping, Check! Firm and Gentle fangs for climbing trees, And Check again! He had everything from winter sutes to oxygen tanks. He even had an extra pair of firm fangs incase he accidentally mistook them for power fangs and bit the mountain. He was prepared to climb.

He was at the mountain. First, I must try useing the fangs. He accidently used firm. HE fell on his back and said, I... Must... think... harder. Then, he went climbing up into the mountaint, then he found a cave and rested.

The next morning, he was too dang cold and chickened out in climbing the mountain. the end.

Chief is say, Yeah, like we're really gonna end it like this, NOT. Let's do the Scooby-Dooending. Chief's concience asked, WHAT SCOOBY- DOO ENDING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. Chief said, never mind, let's just do the finished ending.Wololo, wololo, wololo, wololo, wololo.

The next morning, He was ready to go up the mountain. He had a hook for hanging on to strong trees and the got farther up, with the fang. Then he tied the hook to a rope and used it as a grappleing hook.When he glanced at the bottom, he saw an audience. He wasn't scared thoug. let's check on the audience.

Even Lobo... Hey, isn't that the name of a band! He starts talking about how much he wants him to fail, he yells. FALLLLLING! FALL, FALL, FALL! Obviously only the badguys want that, Gowzie siad to himself, in subvoice, wow, he is booking, I underestimated him. Murphy was saying, wait, do I want him to make it? Gonzo Yelling, NOW THAT I HELPED THE WORLD. I WILL WATCH THIS GUY CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN!

Now let us go back to Chief. He has climed up the mountain. Alot of people did it, But he set a world record of 13 hours and 46 minutes and 22 seconds. last one took 14 hours, 16 minutes and 2 seconds. He was at the top with a flag. (he packed one of those too.) He said, I dub this mountain, Mount suicide. Turanimal. He fell down the ciff and then thought and said, this aint how it ends, let's try the Maiden of the mountain ending. WOLOLO WOLOLO WOLOLO WOLOLO WOLOLO!

I dub this mountaing, Friendship cliffs, what, did you think I was actually going to name this after myself. Just then, a White bear in ghosty clothing showed up and said. GET OFF! Chief said, or else! The Maiden said, OFF THE CLIFF! She blew strong cold winds and made chief fall off. While he was falling, the mysty figure said, I do not know why I live in cold and listen in hot. In the backround playing was the song, K.K. Steppe. Chief was sky danceing, Just as he was comeing down, Gowzie saw him. DON'T WORRY, I GOT YOU! He caught chief and set him down right, K.K. Steppe ends. Chief was like, LET'S DO THAT AGAIN! Gowzie was like, no again, you go home, and I go home, YOU ALL GO HOME, GOOD NIGHT! Gowzie was in his house, He was praying that chief doesn't do this again. Just then, he saw a letter in the mailbox. It said.  
Dear Gowzie,  
You are invited to my birthday  
party tommorow, bring some  
friends, and bring some food,  
please, I want this party to be  
perfect for everyone.  
Mitzi Muphin cake!

Gowzie then put the letter away and went to bed. To be continued.

By the way, the maiden of the mounatin is tutu!


	7. Mitzi's Partay!

Today is the day of the partay at Mitzi's. Gowzie is really waiting for it. When he got up, he looked outside.

Gowzie said, alright, we got ourselves a human. Chief then said, hey look, there's a porche, that guy must be old. Gowzie then said, Chief, Where did you come from? Chief answered, easy, you kept me in your house till I was _sane!_ Gowzie replied, nnnnnnnnnnope, doesn't ring a bell! Just then the human stepped out of the car. It was a boy. Gowzie walked up to him and then the boy screamed, NO! I didn't do it! Please, Get away from me. Gowzie then said, sorry for my groteque apperiance, my name is Gowzie, what is yours? The boy then said, That is a stupid name. Gowzie then said in a calm but frusterated manner, what is your name kid? The boy said, Rob! Gowzie said, Rob as in, Hey, give me that purse, I am going to steal it. Then Rob said, actually, yes! Gowzie then said, well I will let you know, the cops are on the prowel. Try it here, and you will have to move out. Now go pay off your debt. Then Rob said, I paid it, I got rich by stealling. Gowzie said, serriously, don't. And then left. But then He said, oh and by the way, have fun at the party! Rob said to himself, Party, eh. Hehehehehe. That wil be my chance.

Tonight.

Mitzi's party was on a roll, Hotdogs, fruit punch, lady finger sandwiches, tea, and all the party delights. Games like, pin the tail on the kitty, Dance to the music, Paul Revier Simulator where you get to be Pael Revier on his lonely night run. Gowzie went up to mitzie to tell her, what a great party is rageing up in here. Mitzi said, yep, this is really rageing, everyone is here, look, lobo is even singing to the kids. What else does he sing besides, well, what else will he sing besides parodies of Lobo songs. Me and you and a wolf named Lu! what is that supposed to mean! Just then, he heard a crash. he went outside to see. Octavion throwing boxes out. then he went upstares, once he had Him, he reported to the police. He went to jail, the end.

Chief then said, What did I tell you about ending the story quick, Now, let us continue!

Once Octavian was in the car, he kept shout, But I'm innocent, let me out, IT WAS THE HUMAN! Gowzie then said, yeah right, I already told him not to. But, he saw Hand prints on him. He looked at the fallen boxes, Handprints. He went upstairs, Foot prints, thus he knew who it was.

Gowzie then brought everyone up to the table, he hit the glass with his fork and then said, The Mystery has been solved. Rod yelled out, Of course, Octavian! Then, Lobo Butted in, It was not Octavion. It was... The Human. I will tell you all the clues, I was in the upstairs part, I went into a room to make sure no one stole, I saw, Octavion, being pushed by the Hmuman, then I saw Octavion, with his hands up, handed jewlery boxes and pushed so that he would retain balance and throw the box out. I also saw Octavion, getting his back end pushed so he wouldn't fall. Then, I saw the human going to the bathroom quick. And that, my people is a mystery solved. Gowzie just said, who knew a badguy would solve the case.

After the ordeal, Gowzie and Lobo took the human down to the station. Gowzie told Copper, Young Man, I believe you have the wrong guy in jail, Here is your Man, and I can prove it. Blah Blah Blah, the story went on. And that is what happend. Copper then went to Octavians Cell and said, You are free to go, Turns Out you were framed. Octavian said, That is what I was trying to tell you. The Human did it. Copper said, sorry. Then went to te Human and said, You will not be arrested, But I demand You move, or you are going to be in jail. Rob steped and said, I moved. Then Copper said, No, I mean away from here. Then Rob went out of the station to the nearby wishing well and said, Okay I moved away from there! Then Copper yelled, NO, Move out of this town, or you will be in jail. Jail costs 100,000,000 to get out of.

The next morning, the Human Moved. And Everything was Happy. Then Mitzi thought about the party and said, LET'S PARTY SOME MORE! Everyone danced, But Gowzie went home and saw a letter. It said.

Deerest Gwozie,  
Hello, Yu Fool,eye love Yu.  
Meat Me By the Wishing  
Well Toomoorow!  
Loved, Opal!

Gowzie then just thought about how terrable of a speller she is, Wrong words and all. Then just went to bed. And so ends this episode, To be continued, When?

R&R the new chapter, I put thouhgt into it.


	8. Opals Eye

Ahem, I do believe there is a time when we continue chapters. Okay, let us check on the Gow Guy for a while, it looks like he is watching tv.

TV blaring, WHOOOOOOAAA! Whoa now, will be right back. 25 people will go out into a mansion andbecome one with 5 of them. (Lightning crash) ANIMAL SERORITIES!

Gowzie was laughing until he saw the watch, he was like, OH, WOOPS, IT IS TEN! I GOTTA GET CRACKING. He went online to to order some after shower colonge, some smelly mouth spray, some aftershave, OUCH! While he waited, he went to Nookingtons, He bought a ringa nice opal, get it. After Nooks jewlers, He went to Norske Nooks. (only people who get that are people who live in Osseo Wisconsin, I believe) He bought a Chocolate mouse pie (no, not the big Honking mouse pie, get a reasonable size one), But quickly sold it and bought key lime. (Now, That's better) Then he went to a store called, Nookle Flash shop! He bought the Frobocle 1 and 3, and quite possibly 6. Lovelife heaven, Suspiciouce minds and When your strange. HUMAN MUSIC! Then ran back home. In the mail, was another letter, it said, meat meat won, dearie! Gowzie, just then wondered if he was going to put up with this, just then, Pete came with the cosmetics. He took a shower under that Lion thing Aziz, in my opinion the ugliest animal in animal crossing, has in his house. Then put on the colonge. Then shaved and put aftershave on. The he remembered, FORMULA  
N-OOKS WEAR! He rushed back there and got some formula wear. It was 12, he had to pas the time somehow. He just watched the telli, then at one of the clock, he went to the well.

When he got there, there she was, dressed as a japaneese school girl. Hey Strong Glad, my name is great looking girl, I she be your girlfriend. Gowzie was like, GET IN LINE SISTER, I GET LETTERS FROM SO MANY GIRLS WITH PROPER GRAMMER. Although, I do feel sorry for you, so I won't let your letter go to waste. Forward to...

Gowzie screams, WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A STRONG BAD E-MAIL SPOOF, GET IN LINE! SISTER!

What she really said was, Hello, you fool, I love you, come on and join, THE JOY RIDE! They get into a joyride and destroy the wishing well. Gowzie screams, WHOA! STOP, LET ME OFF, STOP IT, AT ONCE, I AM WARNING YOU! She did not stop. He keeps yelling, STOP THE CAR, STOP IT, I'M GONNA PUKE! Then he puked on her. She kept driving. Then she yelled, YEAH! FUN, AGAIN, AGAIN! Then He got to the the point were swearing was the only option. OPAL, STOP THE &$#!#&! CAR! I WANNA GET OFF ! DO YOU HERE ME!  
No luck! He then figured it out, OPAL, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU! It stoped. She cried alot, until Gowzie got off and said, I was kidding, I just wanted out of the ride! Then she said, In that case, let's go to Norske Nooks for a pie. Gowzie was like, I got you your favorite pie, Chocolate mouse. Then she said, but, I hate Mouse pie, puts too much junk in the trunk. But I crave lemon Maringe Pie. Gowzie, Will Key Lime be good! She was Like, THAT IS MY SECOND FAVORITE PIE! First being of course Lemon Maringe. Then they went to lunch and discussed how the date went so far. Opal was saying, Well first We went to fast on my car, sorry. Then you gave me a pie and now we are here. Gowzie was like, I am not sure about it, but this realtoin just might work, Might. No promises. Then they ate, and right in the middle, SMACK! She kissed him. Then, He was like, I know that wasn't the right time but WOW! Let me try, He kissed her and a crowd out of no where was either saying awww or ewww! Oh yeah, this might work. Then When they got out, she ordered a taxi to go to, LAS VEGATO! They went to the casino of lasiga! They went to the blackjack table. She had a deck of 20 in her hand. She had to decide wether to hit or to stay. Gowzie was wispering to her, I would stay. Opal the yelled, HIT ME! The dealer yelled, ace, 21, you win. She screamed for joy, YAAAAAAAY! She kept getting richer and richer and richer. Then she had a deck of twelve, Gowzie said, hit would be best. Sorry, it is a forced hit. She said, Hit me. The dealer yelled, King, 22, you lose. They went out of the casino, Gowzie kept yelling, You lost all our money, you bet all 100,000 bells and lost it. But opal then said, who said I didn't bet half. She bet half of her win and Gowzie went phew with a sign of relief. They went home to Toontown.

At Gowzies house, they were talking. Gowzie said, This could work, I think it might. I will see you soon! As opal Was going away, Gowzie was talking. Yeah right, I had fun but We arn't ready for that yet, hey, Get in line little sister. This could work, But I won't tell you know.

When we got to opal, she just said, I do not think we are ready yet, He looks nice but... What am I saying, He looks fiendish. But he is nice. But not yet, Maybe in a few years when we grow up. A sign of shock went over her head and then she said, Wait, We are Older!

That is the end of chapter 8, Next time, Octavion just might go to the darkside with Lobo. And people are wondering why Lobo is mean and Octavion isn't.


	9. Octavions option

After Gowzie and Opal went on a date, Octavio was talking to his whole family about being framed. Let us check on him now. yes, I ment to say Octavio.

Octavion was talking to his mother saying, he got framed by an evil human. Then he was saying, Mom, I ain't sure if I wanna stay, I can't get framed like this, I am losing money. Oh wait, It is because I didn't reclaim it. Well I gotta go do that, I love you.

As he was going to the polce to get his money, Something strange poped up. Octavion saw a little note and said to him self, hm, what do we have here. He read the note, it said.

There is someone behind you, GET OUT OF THERE, HE IS A MAD MAN! Then behind him is a guy with a flashlight pretending to be scary. Turned out, it was just Lobo. (And seriously, I only heard one song from them) Lobo was saying, Hey, remember when you threw all that stuff out the window. Then Octavion was saying, you know I was being framed. Lobo said, Prove it. Octavion said, You were the one that solved the case. Lobo was like, how did you know that. Octavion said, that would be the only explination for you going along with Collosus.(Gowzie) Lobo gave up and said, Yeah I know, But I really need someone to fight crime with me, my old sidekick retired. Octavion was like, what supper powers do I get. Lobo was like, we only serve freshly prepared pizza and sweet corn, and alot of other things, it is one crazy go nuts place, as for super powers, you get to be invisible. Octavion was like, cool, but I already have a job. Lobo was like, as what. Octavion was not telling, then Lobo bribed him and he said he was a great buisness man, he bribed him again and now he said, I am a rockstar. He bribed one more time and now Octavion spilled his guts out, I AM A WAITER AT A GREAT BIG BUFFET! I AM AS POOR AS A HOBO! Lobo said, well we pay you more, cause I am rich! And I can even pay off your house. Then Octavion said, Alright, I am in, what must I do first. Lobo said, First you must kill Gowzie, he has been ruining my plans of happiness. Then a sign of shock was shown over Octavio and said, look, I aint like the character in that game, I am nice. I will not kill Gowzie, he got me out of jail. Lobo said, so did I! Octavion said something funny, I don't even know who lu is. Is it a dog. Lobo was creeped out, I will give you one billion dollors. If you kill him. Octavion was saying, make that a trillion dollors and we have a deal. Lobo was like, WHAT, YOU GREEDY SNITCH, THAT WILL BRING ME DOWN TO ONLY THAT MUCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE GREEDY. NOW GO KILL HIM FOR A BILLION DOLLERS. IS THAT A NO! Octavion had to agree.

He was at Gowzies house, He went down the chiminy and... OWWW HOT, BRUNNING. OUCH, HOT HOT HOT! Then he tried the window, he saw Gowzie, Gowzie said, Hey Octavio, here for the... Then Octavion cut the head out of a dummy. Then left. Before the door closed, Gowzie said, I guess he just needed the head. He went back to lobo and showed him the fake head. Then he...

We are sorry, the origonal idea was scrapped, I was going to have Lobo Buy it and then try to kill him. I hope you like the new edit.

Then he examined the head carfully and said, yup, it's fake. YOU GREEDY TWEEB! Guards, get him. Octavion was surrounded by Guards, then he thought about something, REMEMBER YOUR TRANING, OCTAVIO, WACK THAT PINATA. HE WACKED IT ON FIRST TRY. HAHAHA, I GOT AWAY. LISTO! AH DANG! GOOD WORK OCTAVIO, YOU GOT HIM! (ONE HAND PUSH UPS IN THE SUN, LIKE A FLAIR 3 SPOOF) And then, HE went ninja on all of the guards, He was on fire, and then he spread the flames all over the place, then a quick lumina sword spin put them out. Then Lobo was left, he totally gave up, turned tail and ran, yelling, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS OCTAVION YOU GREEDY TWEEB! After defeating him, he went back to Gowzies house. Hey, Gowzie, let me give you the lowdown on what happened, I gave him the head, Then Gowzie interupted, did he buy it, then Octavion said, uh, no, he didn't, But you shouldof seen the sweet battle I had, It was totally wicked, I was smoking them, I totally made him look like a baby. Oh and did I mention, I am Mexican. Gowzie was like, COOL! Let's celebrate, I know, let's go to the mexican Buffet. Poor Octavion said, I wait there, I ain't allowed to eat. Gowzie was like, oh, well, at least I still get to see you. So they go there and eat. But I will make you wait for the eating sceane.

Next episode isn't very pleasent, Gowzie is dieing of overweight, and it aint his falt. I hope you can wait. sorry, but this is supposed to be a fourpart episode.


	10. Gowzie, in the Hospitle

Alright, let us check on the guy now, they are going to the returant. Gowzie brought three other friends besides Octavion, Gonzo, Chief and Mitzi. after getting them, they go to a resturant. Before we go to the episode, let us take a trip through time, Gowzie moves to town, makes two friends and one enemy, the enemy plans ahead, then Gowzie and Chief go to the castle to beat Lobo, (do you think he beat Etrigan.) Then Murphy plans on keeping Gowzie in his house with a giant machine, Then Someone made some gyroids that were not supposed to take over the town, Then Gonzo get rich and blows it all by helping everyone, Chief then decides he wants to climb mount Toontown, Mitzi then decides to throw a party and a human moves and commits robbery, Then Opal had her eye on the prize and tried to win gowzies heart, and finally, Octavion stuck one up Lobo (yep, he won, stupid Vampire) by pretending to kill Gowzie, And here we are. By the Way, in the last chapter, there really is going to be a Scooby-doo ending. I know, this is going to be a shorter chapter. Well, enjoy.

It was another day at toontown, They decided to go to a Mexican returant, Called... ah who cares. Gowzie was looking at it with all it's glory and said, Alright, the Grilled Pelican French resturant! Then everyone said, This isn't Abenobashi for the last time, It is a mexican resturant, and it is called... Gowzie just said, Sorry, I get frittery at times likethis, But before we go in, I must tell you, I lost a few pounds, 5, I must get to 500, and I am now at 495, I stay there by ordering fat balanced food, so I may not look it, but I am one of the fattest people ever, I am also the most hyper fat person in the world, maybe you could just put person, I am faster than them and stronger, more special training that I have to put up with. Then they went in. Then a Seater said, Welcome to the... Before she could finish, some one yelled, OCTAVION, GET BACK HERE, YOU GOT WORK TO DO! Octavion was like, Yes sir. Then they got seated and the next words out of Gowzies mouth were, at least that is one less person to feed. Then Octavion said, I HEARD THAT! Then the manager yelled, HEY OCTAVIO, STOP YELLING! Again, Octavion was like, Yes sir.

When they got seated, they started ordering drinks. Chief wanted a mexican tea. (interesting choice.) Gonzo wanted a kid Margurita. (seriously, I tried those, they are great.) Mitzi wanted a bottle of Mexican water, but Gowzie said, Mitzi, no alchohol, at least I think it might be alchohol, Then she orderd a different flavered kid margurita. (because the otherkind of margurita (alchoholic)taste bad) And Gowzie said, I need no fat, just a glass of water, Mexican, if non alchoholic. The drinks were brought to them. Then it was already time to order, Chief ordered a Fajita plate. (did I spell that right.) Gonzo Bought a chili con queso plate, Canquens style. (Keep the good choices comeing.) Mitzi wanted a Taco salad. And Gonzo ordered from the five pounder menu. The order was put on the wheel. Octavion, lied, he aint just a waiter, he did, in fact, pass cooking class, He made the orders. Once he was done with Gowzies, he went to prepare something else, but... someone creeped around in the kitchen and went to gowzies food, looking at it, he said to himself, He should be buying ballanced. put a fat thermomiter in there, it had five pounds, the someone passed by and he ducked, then he put more fat in Gowzies dish, it had over 5. then he went into the cupboards and found a place to leave, UH OH! Then the plates were served and Octavion said, enjoy the meal, you deserve it. Then they ate, when it was all gone, they started burping, but then, Gowzie felt a little sick, everyone looked at him. He waddled over to a weighing machine. IT SAID 505. Just then, Gowzie had to be rushed to the hospitle. The docter said, Sure, we could help him, but the operation costs 10,000 bells. They each combined there money, no luck. But then Chief thought about his old friend Lobo. He was going out of the building, patting the crying Mitzi, and took Gonzo with him to get the money. Then as they were going, some guy in black looked down on him, it was that guy who is about to kill Gowzie if they don't hurry up. TO BE CONTINUED.

We still have time, let's do the preview, As the go walking on the beach, the found out Lobo Was destined for the same fate as Gowzie, just in a different way, Why Lobo and Gowzie? Well, I would be surprised if you didn't know who did this.


	11. Lobo TOO!

Last time. They went to the big hoodown hootinani of a mexican resturant, and boy, I think someone finaly found out how to kill him. And could this ninja guy be the new Champion, of the world. I don't think so. So anyway, they go to the castle to get some money from Lobo. Let's see how it goes.  
(remember, there really is going to be a scoobie doo ending this time!)

Octavion was aying things like, sure, let the badguy save us, AGAIN! Let him sley the injustice dragon... Then Gonzo said, I would prefer you didn't say Dragon, something like a, uh, nevermind. Octavion continues, AGAIN! Let the badguy catch the robber, AGAIN! Then chief said, Okay Frittery, go back to the hotel if you have a problem with lobo helping us. Octavion said, My problem is that if he sees me, he will rip me to shredds. Later, I am going back to the Hotel, come on Mitzi! Mitzi went. As Gonzo and Chief were walking, they noticed Lobo on the beach, and it look liked he took a beating. All sore and red and bruised. They ran up to him and said, hey whoa, what happened, did someone throw you into a shark tank and you escaped narrowly. Then Lobo said, puzzled, you almost got that! He didn't just thow me in the shark tank, infact, he really didn't. Let me tell ya the story. Okay, I was reading on a Highlly expensive arm chair, and then got grabed, was tied to a rope and then pulleyed, I was over a pit of BUZZSAWS! I just kept swinning until the time was right, then I knawed on the rope and escaped, unfortunately, I didn't really have the right timeing. When I went out the window I saw the SHARK TANK SIGN! I tried my hardest to avoid it, but no use, But every smart Evil Genius rich man knows where to put the emergancy escape, I got bit a little, but never major. I found the escape. And it was really hot out, I landed on the beach, nere the water and got sunburned. My god, the Deamon has finally come to torment me. He granted me the laser hand and Comes for my soul. I did not trade my soul for Laser hands, not even a dumb dumb would think about doing it. I used a nucular bomb. And My reserch was right,I got the hands. But now, I can still make it out with a little surgery. Then Gonzo said, Well hey, it is 2 for 1 down at the hospitle, could you also help my friend Gowzie. HE is about to burst if we don't help him soon, it will be very bloody, oh the humanitie, help us, for your sake too, bring guards along. Then Lobo said, he took my guards by bigger payment. I pay them fifty dolors an hour. Now they get payed 60 dolors an hour. Then Chief said, We must get you to the hospitle, fast!

Then for affects, a wave came and changed the sceane. As Mitzi and Octavion were going to the Hospitle, they went into Gowzies room. They saw the nija, with the sword, Gowzie was sound asleep, like a log. Time for Octa action! Octavion graped the sword handle and was able to pull it out of the ninja's hands. The Ninja was clapping and saying, Very good, but you are usless, now my ninja guards will take you. Each comes with a katana, and a tanto, 5 surikens, three ninja darts, and two attack rings. And now, ready your darts, I don't want to kill them yet. Octavion tried to knock the dartsout of his way, but one got him, and then they did Mitzi. Then they were put into cages. Mitzi said, I hope Chief and Gonzo come back soon! Octavion said, well, rather this than dead, well maybe they still haven't convinced him yet. Mitzie said, or maybe they have the same problem. Octavion said, or maybe LOBO IS WITH THE NINJA! The ninja yelled, With me? Hah! I hate him more than I hate Gowzie! I TOOK HIS WOLF GUARDS, WHEN YOUR FRIENDS COME, MY GUARDS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS. EVEN IF IT IS, TWO WOLVES AND A KOALA! I! WILL! WIN! MWAHAHAHAHAA! Mitzi said, this guy is soo monolougy! Octavion said, Where are you guys!. Mitzi said, I do not even have a clue to what they are up to, but they better get here quick, my little kitty tummy is growling. Then Octavion said, but you just ate! Mitzi said, I am still hungry, I didn't eat it all. Octavion said, here, I saved your order, go crazy! The Ninja continues to laugh. MWAHAHAHAHAA!

So, what is going to happen here, Will Chief and Gonzo, and Lobo, make it to Gowzie and Octavion and Mitzie in time. FIND OUT SOON! To be continured!


	12. Chief, Gonzo and Lobo RUSH!

We are getting warmer to the finalle, I am just saying that these guys have gotten into some crazy adventures, andThe rush to save thier biggest friend is heating up! Last time, they were walking down the beach, Octavion decided to go back to the Hospitle, Mitzi Followed! So Chief and Gonzo went together, when they got to the castle, they saw Lobo, laying on the beach, battered and bruised, just like a washed up piece of cardboard! So anyway, it turned out Lobo almost got killed by a black ninja! Then, When Octavion and Mitzi came back, they saw the Black ninja on a chair. Then, Octavion got in a fight with the guards again, and this time, the out come wasn't pretty. They were raised inside two cages. And Now, Part 3 of the final chapter!

As Chief and Gonzo... AND Lobo got into the Hospitle, a wierd noise filled the room. Lobo said, huh, wha, what is that noise, Chief, my ex-sidekick!Chief said, I do not even have a clue what could be makeing this sound, but ready yourself with these climbing hooks! Gonzo said, no need, I had enough money, so I bought, A BAZOOKA! Then chief said, hehe, and then wispering, this isn't the time for a bazooka, we don't want to destroy the hospitle that you bought for us, then back to regular talk, Hey Lobo, thank Gonzo for this beautiful Hospitle. Lobo said, uh yeah, sure, thanks, flailing a climbing hook in his hands and then stedying. Then, a Birrage of Lobo Guards came down! Then Lobo Yelled, those are MY GUARDS! STOP THIS, I WILL PAY YA EVEN MORE THAN 50 DOLLERS AN HOUR, WICH IS STILL ALOT, CONSIDDERING YOU WORK EVERY HOUR, ON THE HOUR! Then Chief said, Hey Lobo, ya know what, I can see it is an upset that you have to face your own guards, so you get to face, the guy in the next room! So they gave Lobo a Boost, and he went on to the next room.

Up in the cages, Mitzi said, I sure hope someone gets here soon. The ninja yelled, NO TALKING! Then he heard someone come in. It was Lobo, gritting his teeth, looking eager for a fight. The ninja talking, saying, Ah, yes, Lobo, how did ya do it, how did ya escape? Lobo yelling, ENOUGH SWEET TALK, I'M FOR YOU! And then thier swords clash, then we go back to Chief with swords going out of Clash, Chief and Gonzo, Slashen and fighting for dear life, Gonzo jumped over the guards and did a backflip slash! Chief, doing a double Body Flip, Landed on a guard and continued to fight! Then, Gonzo got into the fighting circle. Gonzo got close to chief and wispered, there is too many, we can not fight them off. Chief wispering back, forget the talk, concentrate on fighting, we can win. they clashed swords again, then it went back to Lobo, as he was fighting, Mitzi was saying, I thought Lobo was evil. Then Octavion said, he aint ruthless. And it went back to the fighting, Lobo just hung on to the cage, and droped for an arial attack. Then They clashed again, The Ninja said, after I kill you, I will put you in Gowzies grave, my most hated enemy, I will kill you, because I am more expiranced, you have none. Then Lob countered with, whatever, I have traned for this moment all my life, I know, if I win, I can save that guy, and once I beat you and get my guards back, I will put you in my JAIL! Then the Ninja said, hah, you will never win them back, they are with me forever! I will prove, I am the champion destined for winning, You will never... Then Lobo interupted, blah blah blah, too much talk, time to zip it good, cause you are gonna get hooked! I MUST WIN FOR GOWZIE'S LIFE! Then it went back to Mitzi and Octavion and the Mitzie said, Go Lobo, I guess. I wonder where Lu is. Then Octavion said, god dangit Mitzi, this is not the time to talk about that guys songs, he aint real, He is just a song character! Then Mitzi started sing the song, Me and you and... Octavion interupted, Mitzi, zip it, Look at the life meter! Mitzi was startled that the life meter was beeting kinda fast, then she yelled, LOBO HURRY, GWZIE COULD DIE ANY MINUTE, DEFEATE THE NINJA AND PRESERVE GOWZIES LIFE, YOU MUST! Octavion said, could not have said it better. Then Lobo said, For LIFE! They clashed, it wnet back to Chief and Gonzo, Gonzo said, We don't have much time, let's skip this fight and go into the next room! Chief said, we might as well, WE got to lock the door behind us though. But then the guards guarded the door. Chief wispered a plan into Gonzo's ears and then they got ready. The Chief said, On the count of three, ONE, TWO, THREE!

Will they get into the next room and save Gowzie, or is Gowzie as good as dead, sorry, but you are going to have to wait till next chapter!


	13. The Finale

This is the final chapter, I was going to do this later, but I wanted to get it over with before school started! For the last time, I am going to add in a scooby-doo ending. Lastly, we saw Lobo, Faceing off against the dredfull Black NINJA! Who could this black ninja be! Will Lobo Be able to defeate him before Chief and Gonzo Get through to the other side. TO BE CONTINUED! Just kidding, Here we go!

Octavion and Mitzi were talking about the life meter. Mitzi yelled, Lobo, we don't have much time, GET A MOVE ON! Lobo was takeing shortcuts and slashed every chance he got!

Chief and Gonzo, were going over the plan, and then they counted down to when the would execute the plan! Chief counted down, 3, 2, 1! They ran back, away from the door, the guards surrounded them, all of them. Then they Jumbed over the guards and into the door. Once in the door, the found a pipe and slid it through the handles. Now the guards could not get through. They saw the Ninja faceing Lobo. Then, the ninja faced the two friends, then back at Lobo and said, aw, come on, 3 against one, NNAWT FAIR! I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW UNFAIR THAT IS! The door, I must let the guards in! Chief and Gonzo went to the door and blocked it, Lobo that cornered him in front, Chief and Gonzo turned in a circle, Surrounding him. Then the Ninja said, aw come on, you know I can't... He then jumped over them. Then Lobo lasered him. Of coarse, he doged it! Then he said, And super powers, I can't take this. He, then, Did a super Vorpal Fire slash! Meaning, he vorpales his sword and sets it on fire, then, he makes a FIRE WAVE SLASH. Lobo got hit. He might be down, but he is not out. He kept shooting lasers, he was scorched, but Chief and Gonzo got the extinguisher and put him out. Still scorched Lobo kept fireing.

Octavion and Mitzi were looking at the meter, Gowzies life was almost fast! Octavion was talking to Mitzie, I sure hope those guys hurry up, I do not think Gowzie will make it! They have to bring in the Docter, or Gowzie will be done for. They must press that button. Then Mitzi took the mike, wait, Lobo has the Ninja were he wants him!

Sure enough, Lobo got the ninja, The ninja was nocked out! Gonzo, went over tothe bed. HE pressed the Button, a Docter came rushing in, the money was haded to him. They also put the Burnt Lobo in the Bed to fix him up. And yes! Octavion and Mitzi were lowered.

After countless hours, the truth was revealed, the meter, beeting fast. Will he make it? The friends (- Lobo) went into the waiting room. Finally, the doctor came out. He said, I am afraid Lobo is going to have to stay in the hospital for a while. Everyone screamed NOOO, but thenMitzi said, wait, so, What about Gowzie! The doctor said, We did Infact save him. Everyone cheered, then the doctor continued, But there was nothing we could do about his eyes. Everyone sighed, then Octavion said, I guess he is going to stay scary, just like Poor little Biff! (Who will only be mentioned in sentances like this, he is not in the story.) Then Gowzie came out and said someting, Before we go, Let's find out who this, _Black Ninja_ really is! He pulled the ninja Mask and everyone gasped. Octavion Yelled out, It's that Rob kid who robbed Mitzies House. Then Rob said, Yeah and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddlesome WOLF! I would have gotten away with killing Gowzie too if it weren't for that WOLF TOO, HE SURVIVED MY DEATH CHAMBER! Then Gowzie was saying, Take him away, hey, Chief, say something scooby doo Style. Chief said, I never watch Scooby Doo, I have no idea what he sounds like. Then Rob yelled out, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE LINE LOSERS, WE WILL MEET AGAIN! YOU WILL NEVER BEET ME NEXT TIME!

As the guys walk off in the sun, Mitzi was asking what it was like to be in the Hospitle for a while. Gowzie had no answer. But then he said, Mitzi, I think you better give that a rest.

We return to Lobo, where he is in the Hospitle. We saw one scorched Lobo in bed. Doctors talking. He will live, but I am afraid he is now flarebound, If he is a lasernaut, he is now a pyrolasernaut! Lobo had just noticed, he was doomed, If an intruder challanged him in his home, he could burn his home. Lobo Screamed and was then injected with a calm down liquid.

Gowzie went back to his house, wondering if he will ever go on another adventure. He was back in his own bed once more, dreaming about his next adventure.

Will Gowzie ever be on a nother rip roaring adventure. TO BE CONTINUED NEXT SEASON!

This is the final chapter, the next season premeres in November!


End file.
